The present invention relates to a rhythm unit for electrically simulating sounds of selected ones of a plurality of rhythm instruments being played in selected rhythmic patterns. Electronic rhythm generators of a variety of configurations are known in the art, see for example Schwartz et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,891. Such prior art rhythm generators have generally provided a selection of rhythm instruments or voices for the user but have been limited to a number of preset rhythmic patterns which are not alterable by the user.
The present invention is directed to a number of improvements over the prior art devices including user selection of voices, rhythmic patterns and tempos as well as alternate beat and random beat patterns which may be selectively applied to selected voices. More particularly, the invention relates to a user programmable rhythm unit which can be used in combination with an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ or the like to provide a rhythm accompaniment for music played thereon.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a programmable rhythm unit.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit including means for selectively altering and programming patterns produced thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit, in accordance with the foregoing objects, further including means for selectively altering and programming the rhythm instrument voices to be played in the selected rhythmic patterns.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit, in accordance with the foregoing objects, further including means for repetition of a given rhythmic pattern once selected.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit, in accordance with the foregoing objects, which further includes means for selectively altering the tempo of the selected rhythmic pattern.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit in accordance with the foregoing objects further including means for playing the selected rhythm voice or voices at a selected position in the rhythm pattern every other repetition thereof.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a programmable rhythm unit, in accordance with the foregoing objects, further including means for playing a selected rhythm voice or voices at a random position in the rhythm pattern at each repetition thereof.